1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag-like container.
The present invention relates to a bag-like container, more particularly, for transporting particulate or flowable materials. One particular usage of the present invention is the transporting of fish packed in ice from areas where the fish are caught, to canneries, or fish distribution areas.
2. Prior Developments
Historically, fish have been transported in rigid containers, with cracked ice being packed in and around the fish for preservation purposes. Often the container walls are insulated to minimize thermal flow into the container.
One problem with such containers is their relatively high cost. Typically a cube-like rigid container measuring four feet on a side, will cost upwards of four hundred ($400.00) dollars.
Double-walled flexible bag-like containers have been proposed for transporting bulk materials, such as fluidized solids, slurries, liquids, granular materials, and particulates of various types. Such flexible bag-like containers are rigidified against undesired collapse by inserting rigid boards, or panels, in the spaces formed between the inner and outer layers of the double walls. The rigid boards may also be removed for shipping the bag-like containers empty and collapsed.
These double-walled flexible containers are relatively inexpensive, and offer a further advantage of being readily collapsed into a small volume when empty, so as to be transportable at relatively small expense. At least three U.S. patents have been issued on variations of such double-walled flexible containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,859, issued to N. Derby et al., on Feb. 27, 1990, discloses a container for fluidized solids, slurries and liquids, wherein the container side walls are formed of spaced layers of a flexible material, such as woven polypropylene. Rigid panels are inserted into the spaces between the layers of flexible material, whereby the container is rigidified against undesired collapse when filled with fluid material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,369, issued to N. Derby on Oct. 27, 1992, discloses a bag-like container that is generally similar to the container shown in the Derby U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,859. The container has a top wall, and a tubular filler spout projecting upwardly from the top wall. Lifter loops are provided at the four corners along the container upper edge. Rigidifying panels are removably disposed in the container side walls, and each panel is retained by means of a pocket-forming flap in the lower edge of the bag side wall. The bottom wall of the container may be reinforced by providing a flat tray underneath the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,364, issued to John Lapoint on May 11, 1993, discloses a container having fabric walls and an open top. Each fabric side wall is of double layer construction that forms an upwardly-open pocket for containment of a rigidifying panel. The inner fabric layers of the container side walls extend upwardly to form a filler spout for fluent materials. The container has lifter loops at its upper corners, and a removable cover.